Tales From Middle Earth: The Harad Road
by grecian
Summary: You know those stories in which Legolas and Aragorn fall in love, get married and have a baby. This one isn't like that.
1. Chapter 1

Tales From Middle Earth: The Harad Road

1

The road from Near Harad was hard. The day was hot and dry and the three travellers were tired and thirsty. They had been on the march for three weeks now and the pace was telling. Suddenly Aragorn veered left, his feet kicking up sand as he spied a solitary tree at the side of the road. Its meagre shade seemed a boon.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out. "There is water not far ahead, let us not tarry here."

Aragorn turned, hands on hips, "How far ahead?"

"Very close," Legolas responded.

"You said that an hour ago," Elegost reminded him with a smile.

"Then we are closer still," Legolas responded also smiling.

"There had better be a watering hole around the bend elf." Aragorn growled from up ahead.

Legolas did not reply but his smile broadened. In truth he felt just as irritable and tired as Aragorn. He simply hid it better.

It was better than a watering hole. It was a meandering stream lined with stunted grass. Elegost dropped full length on the ground and immersed his entire head in the cool water. Aragorn was more circumspect. First he filled their water skins and then cupping his hands drank deeply. When he had had his fill he saw that Legolas was not drinking but keeping watch on their surroundings.

"Are you not thirsty?" he asked.

Legolas nodded but still did not move.

"Do you hear something?"

Legolas shook his head. "I feel something lurking near. I cannot tell what, but it disturbs me."

"Then **I** shall keep watch. Slake your thirst and let us be gone from this place. I long to see the greenery of Gondor."

Having satisfied his thirst. Elegost relieved himself and then noting Aragorn's alert stance caught up his bow.

"_Man cenich_?" he asked when he got closer.

"T'is nothing I see but what Legolas senses."

Elegost turned to look at the elf who was kneeling at the river's edge.

"That is good enough for me. I will look to the south."

The rangers kept watch while the archer drank and refreshed himself, but nothing stirred abroad.

The terrain changed as the miles ground on underfoot. The dusty road and barren countryside gave way to a rough stony road and rocky hillsides. The three slowed as the road narrowed and the hills rose on either side of them. They had not used this road on the way to Near Harad. Their party, which had been eight strong, armed and horsed, had followed the raiders from South Gondor straight across the dry plains to the slaving post of Gandurg. The battle had been fierce and bitter. The Harad raiders killed many of the villagers that they had taken, in an effort to force the rangers to give up the fight. But that had only increased their determination. In the end many of the rangers were wounded and only a handful of women, boys and little ones were saved. All speed to Gondor was necessary to save those who still lived. Aragorn decided that he would travel the long road back on foot and give up his mount to those who needed it more. Legolas did the same. Elegost an experienced and hardy ranger of the southern house also cast his lot with the two friends.

"The road is hard and long, three makes a better number on such a journey." he had said.

And thus the three had taken the Harad Road that lead north to home.

The night was cool and Elegost chose first watch as they settled in. They were hemmed in on two sides by bare hills that seemed to go on forever. They had no choice but to bed down to one side of the road.

"I do not like this place, we should continue on." Legolas protested quietly to Aragorn as the ranger tried to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

"Were I as hardy as you, I would _mellon nin_. In a few hours mayhap I will be able to move on."

Legolas nodded but an ominous feeling darkened his heart. Elegost had not yet kept watch for an hour when Legolas relieved him.

"I will get no rest here. Sleep, I will keep watch for rest of the night."

Time seemed to slow and then to crawl. Legolas walked along the road in both directions many times, but saw nothing. He scanned the hills but nothing moved up there. Still the feeling would not go away. Aragorn and Elegost slept peacefully.

It was in the late hours of the night when all was dead and still that Legolas felt them come.

"Aragorn, Elegost awake!" he shouted "The enemy is upon us!"

Elegost was on his feet before Aragorn, both drew their weapons. They could see nothing for the night was at its darkest, but they could clearly hear the shrieks of the rabble. The twang of Legolas' bow was loud in the night. They heard it twice before the creatures were upon them. They fought for their very lives for the dinhorde was hungry.

Legolas abandoned his arrows in favour of his knives. There were so many of the fell creatures that even as he cut them down their number did not waver, he feared for his companions. He was south of them but he could hear the ring of their swords and their shouts.

The orc surge soon separated the two rangers. Aragorn pushed back at them his sword hewing at their vulnerable necks and sides, but they kept coming. Elegost fought with cutlass and long knife. The battle went on and orcs fell only to be replaced by others, but the hearts and the minds of the three were focused and the tide began to turn in their favour.

In the midst of battle, they clearly heard Legolas cry out.

With a mighty effort Elegost pushed back against the orc horde and strove forward.

Pinned against the hillside, it was impossible for Aragorn to move in any direction though he tried his utmost. In desperation he gritted his teeth and began to hack, cut and swing like a mad thing.

The Wraith was furious. Sent by his master to gather rabble orcs to Mordor, it had been caught unprepared by the elf and the rangers. Now the three were eating away at the rabble that it had so painstakingly gathered. Its glowing eyes fell upon the sole elf, but he feared the deadly twin blades it carried. Then his eyes lit upon another. He descended from his mount intent on revenge.

The ominous feeling that had been with Legolas for days grew, but it was only as the wraith revealed itself to strike that realization hit.

The Wraith's screech cut through the night chilling the hearts of not only the elf and the men but the orcs as well.

The shadow moved swiftly and even as the ranger turned it was upon him.

Locked in the wraith's deadly embrace Aragorn felt his heart grow cold as It breathed its cold breath and more into his open mouth. A chill raced through his body and then turned to fire as the wraith pulled back and uttered the foulest of curses. Waves of pain curled in his gut and he screamed. Then the fire flowed upward and out of him as he fought against it, but the wraith caught that fire. He swallowed it and tasted it, gave it a name and a purpose and poured it back into the struggling man. Aragorn burned as the fire settled low down inside of him. He began to tremble as a young leaf does, in the middle of a tempest.

Scrambling for a secure foothold on the hillside Legolas climbed above the horde. Atop a narrow lip of rock he stopped and looked down. By the cold grey light of dawn he saw that Aragorn barely struggled in the wraith's hold. In anger he shot, yet his arrows were true.

The Wraith screamed and dropped its prey as the missiles found their mark. The keening sound made both Elegost and Legolas clap their hands over their ears. It screeched again and this time the orcs responded to that call.

_Move on,_ it said to them, _move on, this battle is over._

Legolas leapt from the hill and ran to where Aragorn had fallen. Elegost was feverishly searching for wounds. Legolas cut through Aragorn's outer jerkin and under shirt and bared his upper body. There were no marks on his skin.

"Turn him over," said the elf and together they rolled him onto his side. There was no wound.

"Sorcery," whispered Elegost.

The sun beat down mercilessly on them as they travelled wearily along with their precious burden. Legolas carried Aragorn, Elegost all their supplies. As yet Aragorn had not stirred but lay cold and unresponsive in the elf's arms.

The barren hills finally gave way to dry plains which were dotted with sparse vegetation. Under a copse of stunted trees Elegost and Legolas sought shelter. They both drank sparingly of the water they carried. Wetting a cloth Legolas moistened Aragorn's lips and chafed his wrists.

"If he does not awaken," Elegost began.

"He will!" Legolas cut across him fiercely.

Elegost said nothing for a while knowing that Legolas was distressed. It was already evening and in three hours the sun's light would be gone.

"It is best we stay here, night will be upon us soon and here is better than the open plains."

Legolas nodded, "Forgive me my anger." he said quietly looking up at Elegost.

Nodding Elegost said, "Get some rest, I will keep watch till night. It is unlikely that anything moves upon the plains in this heat."

Though he did not think he would Legolas slept deeply. Worry and tiredness felled him like a mighty hammer.

As it always did, night came swiftly to the plains, bringing with it cold winds that blew inward from the sea. Elegost sat down finally and pulled his cloak tighter around him. The sound woke Legolas who sat up, his eyes immediately going to Aragorn.

"He has not moved." Elegost said putting a consoling hand upon the elf's shoulder.

Legolas bowed his head.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Tales From Middle Earth: The Harad Road

2 

Legolas and Elegost sat huddled together with Aragorn lying between them. The winds were strong making the question of a fire moot. They ate some of the dried provisions they carried, washing it down with mouthfuls of water. They made desultory conversation neither speaking of what was uppermost in their minds. Finally they grew quiet and a brooding silence ensued.

Then Elegost said softly, "If he does not awaken soon, he may not at all."

Legolas reluctantly nodded in agreement then said, "Lord Elrond of Rivendell has medicine to lift this curse."

"We are a long way from that house." Elegost countered. "But I will journey with you there if needs be."

"I hope that we need not make that journey." Legolas responded.

The watches of the night passed slowly, but neither Legolas nor Elegost slept. The stars came out after some time but they seemed cold and distant. Aragorn awoke so quietly that for many hours neither of them noticed. Then a gust of wind blew sand in their faces and he coughed, startling his two companions.

The only ill effect that Aragorn seemed to suffer from the attack was hunger. He felt as though he had not eaten for untold days. During the days that followed Legolas and Elegost kept careful watch over Aragorn. He truly seemed unaffected except for minor pains in his stomach and even that disappeared in a week.

oooooooooooo

The solitary birch was the first tree they had seen in days. Wet with sweat and panting Elegost leaned against its trunk gratefully. Aragorn was next to him gasping for breath, his back against the smooth bark. The meagre shade offered some reprieve from the burning sun. Legolas stood head down one hand against the tree trunk.

"The river is not that far ahead." he informed them.

In response Aragorn slid to the ground. "I can go no further," he rasped.

Elegost turned slightly sideways to look at Legolas. "I have realised my friend that 'not far ahead' to an elf means a day's march to a man."

Legolas' unexpected laughter caused the other two to smile.

ooooooooooo

On the other side of the river the brown plains gave way to the grassy plains of South Gondor. They made camp near to a small stream. While Legolas and Aragorn gathered firewood Elegost gleefully caught up his bow and announced he would provide dinner. Legolas dumped an armload of small sticks and branches in a heap and then dusting his hands began removing his clothing. Aragorn looked at him curiously.

"If I do not bathe I shall go mad, _mellon nin_, I am beginning to smell like a ranger."

Aragorn grinned in response.

Naked, Legolas disappeared among the grasses. Soon Aragorn heard a splash and then singing. Alone now Aragorn sat on the ground and pulling his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and rest his chin upon his knees. He felt strange and had been for some time, though he could pinpoint no particular ailment. He tried to recall when he had begun to feel odd but could think of no particular time. His mind again went to the moment when the wraith had seized him, but all he could recollect was a cold sensation. Unconsciously he began to hum along with the song that Legolas was singing.

'Did it curse me?' he wondered.

Yet it had been three weeks since that night, surely a curse would have shown itself already.

A sudden deluge of cold water made him gasp. Grinning Legolas overturned the skin of water on the hapless ranger. It was his turn to take a bath.

Hours later clean and replete Aragorn sat cross-legged at the small fire drowsily watching Elegost repair a rent in his travel cloak. His lean strong fingers expertly moved the bone needle in and out of the cloth. He was thirty years to Aragorn's twenty six, lean and good natured. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back from his strong face. His dark blue eyes as usual sparkled with life and a smile curved his lips. His people were from Gondor and he had lived in and around the forests his entire life. Aragorn found him a pleasant and knowledgeable companion. Then his eyes drifted over to where Legolas was examining his bow. The archer was looking for tiny cracks in the wood that would make the bow undependable. His brow furrowed as he ran his thumb over the smooth weapon. Aragorn watched the long digit move up and down, down and up and somewhere in between fell asleep.

Elegost looked up as Aragorn slipped sideways onto the grass. He raised his brows and looked across at Legolas who had already noticed the movement. Aragorn seemed unable to stay awake at night this past week. He had begun to tire more easily during the day as well and seemed almost to be dreaming as they walked. The blade of his sword had not seen a whetstone since the night of the attack. He complained of no ailment and ate his fair share of the provisions, yet they both knew he was no longer himself.

"Will you take first watch or shall I?" Elegost asked.

"**I** will," said Legolas getting to his feet. "Stay close to him Elegost. I fear this curse is just beginning to show itself."

ooooooooo

Across the River Poros lay South Ithilien and home to Elegost. The problem was that the river was in spring flood and could not be crossed at the point where they stood. The three of them stood on a slight rise looking out at the swirling waters.

"Is there another way?" Legolas asked the ranger.

"Yes," Elegost replied, but Legolas could see he was bothered by the question. Stepping closer to him Legolas demanded a reason.

"There **is** a bridge west of us," Elegost began, his blue eyes serious and worried. "But orcs roam in bands there, harrying travellers to and fro." Glancing over at Aragorn he continued. "I think we should avoid a fight at all cost, don't you?"

Legolas nodded, a frown creasing his brow then asked. "And to the east?"

"It is a week's march to the nearest outpost. We can ferry across if the post is manned."

"And if it is not?"

"Then we may have to swim, but it is not hard. I have done it before."

"Then let us take our chances east."

The mountains of Mordor loomed over their shoulders as they turned their backs to it and began to travel eastward. From time to time Aragorn would turn and look back. He wondered why they travelled this way. Was there not a bridge close at hand?

"Where are we going?" he asked aloud.

"To the outpost of Harondor," replied Elegost who was ahead of him.

"Harondor! Why do we not cross at the Poros Bridge? It will put us miles out of our way should we journey to Harondor!"

"It is safer this way." Legolas said calmly from behind him.

"Safer," Aragorn exclaimed. He stopped abruptly, causing his companions to do the same. "You are afraid of orcs!" Aragorn said incredulously.

"Not afraid, just cautious." Legolas replied.

"Since when were you ever cautious Legolas?" He glared at them both.

"You think me foolish. You have both turned against me; you place your trust in each other. I see you whispering together, looking at me strangely. You think me changed since that night!"

Elegost opened his mouth to speak, but Aragorn did not allow him a word.

"You both may continue on to Harondor, but I shall take the bridge to Ithilien."

So saying Aragorn turned and began walking in the opposite direction. Tears gathered in his eyes and spilled down his face. He dashed them away angrily. How could the elf betray him so!

Legolas and Elegost looked at each other for a moment and then began to follow the irate dúnadan.

The furious pace that he set out with slowed to a fast walk. Then as evening pushed on it dwindled to a slow crawl. The elf and the ranger stayed a reasonable distance behind him so as not to irritate him further. But they need not have bothered. He did not look around even once for it took all his energy to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

They passed a good place to settle for the night and Elegost brought it to Legolas' notice.

"Set up camp, I will follow on and bring him back when he tires." said the elf.

Out of spite and on will alone Aragorn pushed on for another half mile. But finally he collapsed in an exhausted heap on the ground. Looking back in the waning light he saw no one following. Thinking that his friends had truly abandoned him tears once again filled his eyes and sobs tore at his throat.

Legolas approached quietly and knelt in front of his weary friend. "Aragorn," he said softly.

Aragorn jumped and his eyes flew open. "What are you doing here?" he demanded roughly, scrubbing at his wet face in shame.

"Will you not share our fire?" Legolas asked gently, ignoring the question.

Aragorn covered his face with his hands as new tears sprang from his eyes. He could not seem to stop. "I do not think I can walk anymore." he hiccupped.

In answer Legolas simply picked him up and began to retrace his steps. In utter misery Aragorn buried his face in the soft cloth of Legolas' tunic. Soon the familiar scent of his friend steadied him. Before they reached the campsite he was mostly asleep. Elegost stood as he saw them coming. "Let him drink this," he said indicating the steaming cup he held. "The herbs give strength and I hope may counter some effects of this curse."

Legolas sat and propped Aragorn upright. He cajoled him into drinking the hot brew, but Aragorn still seemed unable to stay awake.

"I am sorry," Aragorn mumbled as his eyes closed of their own will.

Legolas lips tightened in worry. "We must get him to Lothlorien with all speed. I fear he will not last the journey to Rivendell."

Elegost nodded sadly.

That night the pains that had plagued Aragorn in bygone weeks, returned in greater strength. He moaned and tossed, his fingers unconsciously scraping at his abdomen in an effort to find release. Legolas restrained his hands while Elegost made a poultice of the same herb he had given Aragorn to drink earlier. He placed it on his bare stomach. After a few minutes it seemed to lend him some succour. As Aragorn quietened down Legolas released his hands and let him sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tales From Middle Earth: The Harad Road

Aragorn awoke with a ravenous hunger and a deep burning shame. He studiously avoided the eyes of his friends even as they provided him with food and drink. The pangs he suffered lessened as he ate and he began to feel strong once more. Elegost had gone to scout the road ahead, while Legolas was gathering their weapons and provisions. Aragorn watched him from beneath his lashes as he moved about. "Do you despise me?" he asked finally.

Legolas stopped in surprise. "No _mellon_ _nin_, I do not."

"What about Elegost?" Aragorn asked again.

Smiling this time Legolas said, "He does not either."

Seeing the smile made Aragorn feel much better.

ooooooooooo

"All has been quiet. I think it is safe to cross." said Elegost when Legolas and Aragorn joined him.

It was agreed that Legolas would cross first followed by Aragorn. Elegost would cross last. Legolas ran lightly across the bridge which stretched about one hundred feet across. On the other side he immediately strung his bow then turning signalled for Aragorn to begin.

Aragorn stepped onto the bridge easily enough and holding onto the rope rail edged forward. He had gone about a third of the way when a sudden unmanning fear took hold of him. He froze, staring down at the swiftly running water as it raced towards the sea. The churning water seemed to call to him, its roar an awful voice chanting his name. He closed his eyes to block out the sight but the gushing sound made his stomach heave. He grasped tightly onto the rope his breathing erratic. The bridge shook and for one awful moment he thought he had fallen. Hands grabbed hold of him and he cried out, his eyes flying open. It was Elegost.

"I shall fall," cried Aragorn.

"I will not let you fall," Elegost replied seeing the fear in his eyes. He took hold of Aragorn's hands and tried to pry them loose.

"No!" Aragorn shouted his fear growing as he tried to pull away without letting go.

But Elegost was strong and in the short struggle that ensued was the victor. He took a step backward forcing Aragorn to step forward. Again Aragorn began to struggle his knees turning to jelly as fear rode him.

"Look at me Aragorn," Elegost commanded his voice stern and strong.

With red rimmed eyes Aragorn did as he was bid. Elegost's steady blue eyes held his wavering gaze.

"I shall not let you fall." Elegost repeated firmly. "Keep your eyes on me, do not look down."

Aragorn said nothing but his tear filled eyes locked onto Elegost's and slowly, with Elegost taking one step backward and he one step forward they made their way across the bridge.

Legolas worriedly watched them come. With his eyes he questioned Elegost when they drew near, but the latter shook his head. They would speak later. "Let us be away from this place." said the ranger.

Deep into the woods they moved, alert for any foe. Aragorn held onto Elegost like a man adrift at sea. He walked woodenly paying no attention to his surroundings so that he stumbled often making their progress slow. At last Legolas who was in the lead called a stop at a glade that descended into a slight hollow. He set about making a fire for it was cold while Elegost soothed Aragorn as one would a child.

Much later as the fire crackled and the forest grew quiet, Elegost told Legolas of Aragorn unreasonable fear of the water. "He was convinced he would fall to his death."

Breaking a small branch with a vicious movement of his wrists, Legolas threw the pieces into the fire.

"This thing saps his will, his courage, his very soul." he exclaimed. "Would that I had wings to speed him to the Lady."

"I agree my friend, we needs must travel faster. But no horse nor ship can be had this far from the city."

Legolas sighed in frustration.

"Do not give up hope, the rangers of Ithilien roam these woods. We can get word to the Lord of this land and thus the Lady of the Gold Woods. If we cannot get there in time mayhap help can come to us."

With that Legolas had to be satisfied.

Days passed and they travelled without incident. That evening they supped on the meat of deer and cold water from a hidden spring. Aragorn ate heartily seeming to have forgotten his previous fear. Legolas studied him in the flickering light of the fire. His face seemed pale and more youthful than it should be. In the spring of the last year, Aragorn he had at last sprouted hair along his jaw, a beard he called it. It was no more than a light dusting of stubble really but Aragorn had been proud. As Legolas peered at him he realised that Aragorn's face was as hairless as his own.

In disbelief he rose and crossed over to where his friend sat. He knelt and ran his fingertips along the ranger's jaw line. It was clean and smooth. Legolas' hands stilled. He cupped Aragorn's face and looked deeply into his eyes. Aragorn's clear, blue grey eyes were wide and guileless. They were not the eyes of his friend. Legolas brushed aside the unruly tendrils of hair that always fell onto his brow. Aragorn's once noble face seemed characterless and wrong somehow, like that of an untried stripling.

In a rush of emotion Legolas crushed him to his chest, Aragorn was no more. Aragorn's arms encircled the elf's waist and the ranger relaxed against him.

At the fire's edge Elegost looked at them. He had not known Aragorn for very long, but the young dunedain chieftain had proven himself a courageous and selfless leader. It would hurt him deeply if Aragorn could not be restored. Legolas was the first elf he had ever encountered in his short life; he found him more human than he thought possible. He could feel the elf's grief like a palpable force. He vowed then and there that he would do all in his power to rectify this wrong.

As Aragorn lay against Legolas the elf's intense blue eyes filled his mind. His golden hair, burnt to molten silver in the firelight covered him like a liquid wall. Legolas' long hands burned his skin as they held him so tightly. He felt safe and protected in the elf's embrace. As he closed his eyes and gave into the feeling pain flared in his belly but he ignored it.

The next day dawned gloomy and cold and soon rain began to fall, steadily turning the earth underfoot to mud. Blinded by the rain and soaked to the skin they walked in single file trusting their path to Elegost's knowledge of the terrain. It would have indeed been a miserable day for the three had they not stumbled across the path of the rangers of Ithilien.

Elegost was well known to the green clad rangers, but they were surprised and more than a little curious to find him in the company of an elf. Great respect did they pay to the woodland elf and soon the three travellers were dry and fed in a secret underground cavern that lay in the midst of the forest. Elegost was soon in conference with the captain of the patrol leaving Legolas and Aragorn to wait. If Legolas was uncomfortable being underground he did not show it. But Aragorn fidgeted and squirmed under the rangers' curious scrutiny. It was only when Legolas put a comforting hand on his shoulder that he quietened down considerably.

"The captain has sent word to his Lord. Though it will be some time before it reaches the Lady." Elegost said to Legolas on his return.

"Then we must journey on," Legolas replied.

"He grants us safe passage north along the Road with two of his men. We will be met at the crossroads. He begs that we wait thereafter at Henneth Annun."

"I know not of this place." Legolas returned frowning.

"It is a hidden place known only to these rangers and is not offered lightly. It is their place of great safety."

Legolas looked over to where the captain stood in conference with three of his men.

"Then I thank the captain for such an offer and accept it."

Elegost nodded. "We leave at first light."

That night Elegost and Legolas slept deeply for the first time in weeks, but Aragorn could not. He hated the clean scent of the place and the irritating gurgle of the stream that meandered through it. Most of all he hated the silent green glad rangers with their shining eyes and stern faces. He wished they had never come across them. He began to sob quietly as the night wore on. Pain flared inside him but he had long grown accustomed to its feel. He reached out and found a thick lock of Legolas' golden hair. Wrapping it in his fist he began to dream of other things.


	4. Chapter 4

Tales From Middle Earth: The Harad Road

4

Ithilien was known as the garden of Gondor. It boasted streams, pools and falls in abundance. The rangers called it the land of many fountains. But it was more than that. It was a land of rich vegetation, much of which, it was rumoured, was planted by the peoples of Gondor. There were forests of Ash and Cedar trees, thick woods of Cypress, Fir and Juniper. There were groves of Myrtle and Olive trees and stands of Oak everywhere.

The three travellers and their guides journeyed through fields of Heather and Fern and plains of Briar bushes. The Hyacinths were in bloom, as well as Celandines and Wild Roses. Legolas felt his spirit lift as the scent of Marjoram and Sage, battled with that of Irises and Lilies for dominance on the warm sea air that flowed up from the south.

Aragorn felt no such pleasure. The fresh and fragrant air made him sick to his bones. The riot of colour made his eyes hurt and tear. Even the food, which was mostly bread and fruit, made him upset. He vomited at least once a day and the pain in his belly was a constant companion. More and more he became dependent on Legolas for survival.

He would not eat if the elf did not insist that he did. He could not sleep if Legolas did not stay nearby. How he hated Elegost and the others. Why did they not vanish into the void? He groaned as Legolas lowered him to the ground, a rolled cloak beneath his head for support.

"Rest here," said Legolas. "I will get you water."

But Aragorn grabbed at his sleeve ere he stood. "Do not leave me," Aragorn whispered, his body trembling with emotion.

"I will never leave you Aragorn, never." Legolas swore his blue eyes brilliant in the evening light.

Aragorn reached up with one hand and threaded his fingers through the elf's long hair. It was something he did of late.

Legolas stared down at him; he had gotten so much thinner. The stern lines of his face had softened and become delicate. Even his hands were smaller, finer. Legolas took Aragorn's free hand and placed it in his own. No, these hands could no longer wield a sword. Had it only been three months since that fateful night?

Aragorn slipped into sleep and Legolas rose quietly. He passed the rangers at the fire and walked to the edge of the pool next to which they had camped. He stifled a sob, but his eyes still shone with tears. A soft sound warned him of Elegost's approach.

"He is dying?" Elegost asked softly.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not think the curse was meant to kill, but to weaken and cause suffering. It was meant to strip him of joy and pride and prowess." Then he stopped speaking, for to continue would cause him to breakdown entirely.

They gained the crossroads in two days. Their new guides had been already in wait and immediately took them further north. Aragorn was in a haze of pain. His eyes hurt in the bright light of the sun and his head pounded like a drum. His legs felt heavy and they ached and trembled. His throat was sore and his mouth dry. But he walked because Legolas walked with him, hand upon his arm guiding him forward. It was the only reason he could. When they stopped to rest under a Cedar grove Aragorn curled up on the leaf strewn ground. The pain in his belly was like the touch of a familiar lover and he rubbed his stomach absently. His clothes hung on his reduced frame but that suited him just fine. When Legolas brought him a cut of venison, the scent of it drove him wild. He ate greedily, stuffing the cold meat into his mouth, relishing the musky tang. Legolas gave him all of it, content to see him eating so.

"How much further must we go, can we not stay here?" Aragorn asked plaintively when it was time to move. Legolas studied his wan face wishing he could answer positively.

"We must get to a place of safety. Though we have seen none, orcs as well as southrons use this land as a byway to Mordor. We cannot stay in the open."

"Then end my life here, torment me no further," said Aragorn bending his head. His hair which had grown long and wild slipped forward over his shoulder leaving his neck exposed. How vulnerable he looked sitting there. For a moment Legolas could not speak. Then kneeling beside him, he kissed the top of Aragorn's head and whispered.

"If you die here so will I my friend."

Aragorn's head flew up. "No, no I do not want **you** to die." he cried touching the elf's face with cold fingers.

"Then will you not come with me," Legolas said holding Aragorn's gaze.

"Yes," he said.

Then together they rose and began to walk once more.

oo

If luck had been with them on the journey so far it deserted them two weeks later as they left the Harad Road and descended into the valley. A party of Uruks and orcs lay between them and the cavern. They debated the correct course of action to follow. To go around the party was impossible for the valley plains stretched as far as the foothills of the mountains, offering no concealment. Continuing on the road was also out of the question for the Uruk/orc party was headed straight towards it.

Their only choice was to attack and soon in order to gain the advantage of surprise. But this meant that Legolas could not take an active part in the fight for who then would keep safe the ailing ranger.

The men of Ithilien hurried away, each taking opposite directions in an attempt to encircle the enemy party. They used the tall brush as cover to get into position. Elegost stayed south.

"If all does not go well for us head for the cavern. Help will find you there." So saying he gave to Legolas a map showing the location of Henneth Annûn.

"You knew where it was all the time?" Legolas asked incredulously, secreting the parchment in his vest.

"There is little of Ithilien that I do not know," said Elegost with a wink. Then he was gone, blending into the nearby vegetation with little effort.

oo

Aragorn's eyes were wide with fright as they hid among the tall grass. Taking Aragorn's hands in his Legolas said to him. "Keep behind me and stay low to the ground. I want you to go as fast as you can the way we came. Climb the first tree that you come to. Go as high as you can and stay there. I will find you when this is over."

Aragorn shook his head frantically a small sound escaping his throat.

Trapping his face with both hands Legolas said, "Aragorn you **must** do this. Swear to me that you will. I cannot fight unless I know that you are safe." There was such anguish in the elf's face that Aragorn slowly nodded.

oo

The first four arrows took down two Uruks and then chaos erupted among the lesser orcs. They could not see their enemy so many died without knowing what was happening. But then the Uruks caught scent of the men. Metal rang on metal as the rangers fought; sword against axe and spear and steel. Legolas strung his bow and from his place of concealment felled many of the enemy before they could have ended the life of one of his companions.

From his perch Aragorn watched the battle with a racing heart. Elegost was in mortal danger. He faced three of the Uruk Hai. As one of them swung Legolas fired, catching it in a vulnerable spot under the arm. The creature fell missing Elegost neck by a hair. Legolas shot again and two orcs went down. But as fate would have it the Uruks caught site of him. With shrieks of rage they went after him. With trembling hands Aragorn climbed down. He gave no thought to his earlier promise. He ran towards the battle.

oo

Legolas was fighting wildly, knives flashing, as the Uruks tried to bring him down. One struck him a blow on the arm, drawing blood. Aragorn cried out. Two of the fell creatures whirled.

"Run Aragorn, run!" Legolas shouted as he parried a mighty blow.

Aragorn ran blindly, his heart pounding in his chest, his pain forgotten. Behind him he could hear the grunts of the beasts.

The Uruks could smell his fear and knew that he was easy prey. They herded him with ease towards the lake.

Aragorn shot out of a grove of trees and stopped in horror. A body of water stretched before him as far as he could see and the Uruks were not far behind.

oo

Aragorn backed into the lake until the water reached his thighs, his fear permitted him to go no further. He stood there quivering.

On the shore the Uruks jeered at him. They raised their crude blades and made rude sounds. "Puny human," they called. "Come out of the water."

Aragorn hugged himself and keened softly.

They took turns lunging at him making him shriek with fear. They laughed at his cries.

Shivering and terrified Aragorn tried desperately to dodge the stones and small rocks they threw at him but many found their mark for he dared not go deeper into the water. Cut and bleeding he gave into despair. He cried without shame hot tears spilling down his face. The derisive laughter of the Uruks made him wail all the more.

They had taunted him for so long that when one of them finally attacked he was caught off guard. The Uruk lunged into the water and catching him around the waist carried him to the shore. But desperation gave him a renewed burst of energy and he wriggled out of the beast's grip. The creature dealt him a powerful blow to the face and Aragorn fell into the mud. There was a rending sound as his shirt tore when the two Uruks grabbed for him simultaneously in an attempt to pin him down. But Aragorn shrugged out of his torn clothing and tried to get back into the water. The taller Uruk lost patience and growling grabbed at his head. Catching him by the hair, it pulled him backward. Aragorn screamed. The scream was cut off as the Uruk slammed him bodily into the mud.

He was barely conscious when they pulled up him from the ooze.

Their intention was to despoil him before killing him in the most brutal way possible. They cuffed and slapped him mercilessly when he instinctively resisted their efforts to remove the rest of his clothing. But soon his torn leggings and undershirt went the way of the rest of his garments. The Uruks paused to examine his nakedness finding his soft skin and the slope of his belly pleasing. One of them poked at his chest and he slapped weakly at the calloused hand. They laughed. It was the last thing they did for Legolas and Elegost had at last arrived.

oo

They bathed him as gently as possible in the clean waters of the lake. They bandaged the worst of his cuts and dressed him in a spare shirt, and leggings. He moaned softly as they put him to lie close to the campfire. The camp was at the lake side for none of them had the strength to move on just then.

Elegost was unhurt for the most part but one of the Ithilien rangers carried a nasty wound on his forearm. Elegost cleaned and bandaged the wound and gave the man a mixture of dried willow leaves for the pain. Legolas had gathered their provisions while Elegost was busy and started the fire. But when he started to fix supper the other ranger shooed him away.

"I shall fix our supper tonight, see to your friend." It was his way of showing gratitude to the elf, for indeed without Legolas' accurate archery the fight would have been lost.

Aragorn still slept so Legolas joined Elegost at the water's edge. Freshly bathed and changed Elegost inhaled deeply of his pipe. He released the smoke in one long slow breath. He cast a sidelong glance at Legolas as the elf settled next to him. They both stared out over the water not speaking, but then they did not need to speak. Aragorn's swollen belly and distended breasts needed no explanation. It was the culmination of the curse, though what exactly grew inside him was a question that frightened them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Tales From Middle Earth: The Harad Road

5

The message came by way of the eagle Melendor the swift. A shadow fell over them as the majestic bird circled once and then landed not too far ahead. They all bowed low in respect and awe, except for Aragorn who stood watching the bird with open curiousity. Melendor eyed him gravely seeing clearly the shadow that enveloped him. Then the bird began to speak. "The Lady of the Golden Wood sends thee words of comfort and even now seeks an end to the malady."

In a respectful tone Legolas asked, "Can you not bear him hence, I fear time is against us."

"I could bear him, and easily elfling, but he would not endure the journey. His fear would be his undoing."

Then he spoke to them all. "Abide here in your secret place but keep watch, for I shall come swiftly when it is time."

So saying Meneldor spread his wings and in a rush of air was gone. Aragorn watched him until he was no more than a speck in the sky.

oo

The cavern refuge of the Rangers of Ithilien was hidden behind a spectacular waterfall. Legolas stood at its base and marvelled at its beauty. Elegost nudged him, "Come, we must climb."

The cavern was huge and many tiered and also boasted many rooms. Some were natural and some had been built over time by the men of Gondor. The rangers showed them where the stores and provisions were kept. They showed them the location of the forbidden pool and warned them that it was bottomless and treacherous. There was a stream that ran through the cavern. It was to be used for drinking, cooking and washing. There was no way out of the cavern save one and that was the way by which they had come.

Legolas found the place spacious and airy but dimly lit, but he did not complain. He set about making a bed for Aragorn in one of the more central rooms. After he had settled him in, he stripped off his weapons and outer tunic and shed his travel worn boots for more comfortable cloth shoes. He knew that all they could do now was wait.

Days passed and turned into a week and then another and then one more. They found themselves falling into an easy routine. Elegost did the cooking, washing and the mending while Legolas took care of Aragorn. His abdomen had grown making it difficult for him to move about alone, so Legolas helped him bathe and eat and do those private things that everyone must. They were awkward at first, for Aragorn was ashamed. But Legolas acted quite naturally and soon Aragorn relaxed in his presence. Soon Aragorn grew too large to wear leggings or pants so only shirts hid his nakedness. To pass the time Legolas would tell him tales of Mirkwood and of times long past, some very real and some entirely false. Elegost would join them at those times and would peacefully smoke while Legolas talked.

Despite his friends' urging Aragorn refused to leave the safety of the cavern for the dimness of it and the absence of colour was a boon to him. So Elegost and Legolas took turns going out onto the ridge on certain days. They would scan the skies in hope but there was naught to see but clear blue.

On one such day when Legolas had gone out Aragorn sought the company of Elegost, for he did not like being alone. Elegost was chopping a store of branches into smaller pieces for the fire. His upper body was bare for it was hot work. Aragorn watched him noting the way his lean body glistened and the way his muscles moved with each swing. He felt a strange emotion suffuse him, confused Aragorn turned to leave. Catching sight of him just then Elegost stopped in the midst of his work and went to him.

"Do you feel well? Is there aught you need?" Elegost asked a frown of concern on his handsome face.

But Aragorn could not answer; he stared dazedly at Elegost's chest feeling the pain in his belly anew.

"Aragorn?" said Elegost taking him by the shoulders for Aragorn seemed on the edge of a swoon. But Aragorn pulled away and made his way out of the room leaving a puzzled Elegost behind.

When Legolas returned Elegost told him of the incident. "He has been abed since then," Elegost said.

On entering, Legolas lit the candles bringing some light into the dark room. Aragorn was curled on his side on the soft heather bed.

"How do you feel," he asked Aragorn.

"Well," Aragorn whispered. But he lied for the pain was stronger since his encounter with Elegost.

"I disbelieve you," Legolas said to him softly. "You tremble so and your lips are pale."

Aragorn sighed closing his eyes for a moment. Then Legolas touched his brow and the surge of pain was so strong he cried out, hands going to his swollen stomach. The thing in his belly moved and seeing the movement Legolas was afraid. But for Aragorn's sake he tamed that fear and taking the ranger's smaller hands in his, stayed where he was. From the dark recess of the entryway a troubled Elegost watched helplessly as Aragorn writhed with pain.

Legolas stayed with him until he fell into an exhausted sleep and then numbly found his way to the stream. Hours had passed and the elf was drained. He splashed water onto his face and neck prepared to pass the long watches of the night in vigilance, but Elegost forestalled him.

"You have kept watch over him for ten days, let me take this night. I will wake you if needs be."

Legolas disagreed, "I feel in my heart that he will need me before this night is through."

"All the more reason to rest while you can." Elegost insisted. "Let me do this one thing for you."

Reluctantly Legolas gave in and sleep claimed him quickly but his dreams were filled with terrible visions.

While Aragorn slept the power inside him came to fruition. It had fed upon the man, changing him into a parody of himself. It had grown in a mockery of life with each emotion, absorbing it, twisting it, radiating a lesser feeling. But there was no more to be had. The man was depleted. It was time for it to be born.

Aragorn awoke in a rush, the pain wrapped about his body like tentacles. Hands to his swollen belly he moaned. Elegost who had been sitting in one corner quietly smoking got to his feet.

"I am here Aragorn," he said reaching the ranger's side in two strides.

Aragorn whispered something and Elegost leaned closer to hear. Fast as a striking snake Aragorn ensnared his head and pulling him closer kissed him. It was a deep opened mouthed kiss and heat poured between them. It scorched Elegost's mouth and he wriggled, trying to escape and shout at the same time. But the kiss deepened cutting off his supply of air. He slumped to the ground in a dead faint. Angered Aragorn stood. He had barely begun, he needed more, someone stronger. Then he remembered, there was another.

Legolas lay in disturbed slumber on a bed of soft heather. Aragorn stood looking down at him enjoying the way he frowned and tossed in the depths of his sleep.

"Awake _melleth nin_, I need you." he whispered, his mouth next to Legolas' pointed ear.

Legolas had barely opened his eyes when Aragorn descended upon him. With fell strength he straddled the elf and pinioning his arms clamped his lips fully over his. Legolas struggled but Aragorn pressed down harder, biting the elf's lips to gain entry. Legolas' cry was muffled by Aragorn's mouth but his goal was accomplished. The heat began to pour between them. Legolas twisted sideways throwing both of them to the ground. But though Aragorn's head struck the ground forcefully enough to draw blood he stuck to the elf like a leech. Blindly Legolas grabbed at his back, nails digging into the ranger's flesh…Aragorn's shirt tore away bloody, but he did not move. Legolas' grabbed at the ranger's long hair and yanked it viciously for the heat was flooding rapidly through his body. But Aragorn was past feeling pain now. Legolas bucked violently but Aragorn rode him, his fingers gripping onto the elf's ears until they bled.

Then Legolas grew still as the thing filled him, and still it was not done. Aragorn grew weaker and weaker as the shadow poured out of his body and into its new host. Finally as Legolas lay pale and still Aragorn released him and fell to the ground senseless.

All was quiet in the cavern now.

When Aragorn awoke and saw what he had done he fled in shame. Naked and bleeding he sought out the darkest place and hid there for his mind and body was still twisted and changed. Tears leaked from his eyes but not a sound did he make. He pressed a hand to his now flaccid stomach and the emptiness he felt there threatened to send him mad. Where was the pain, the sweet pain that had become his whole life? In despair he curled in on himself and trembled.

It was lucky for Elegost that he did not awaken until everything was over. For in the room where Legolas lay something was happening. The shadow had filled the body of the elf completely yet could find no home inside him. Place to place it searched looking for some mortal weakness but there was none to be had. It began to die. Terrified it rushed upwards and into his mouth. There was no one else with which to share its foul kiss. It poured from the mouth of the elf dissipating into nothingness.

_melleth nin------my love_


	6. Chapter 6

Tales From Middle Earth : The Harad Road

6

Melendor circled the ridge many times drifting silently on the strong winds. The area below was devoid of life and the great eagle sensed that that all was not well.

"I fear we are too late," he said to the rider seated on his great back.

"Then we needs make haste to the ground my friend."

Meneldor circled once more and landed in a rush of wind.

"I will be near, call and I will come to thee." said the great bird.

With a slight inclination of his head the silver haired figure slipped off the great eagle and onto the ground.

oo

Elegost pulled himself to his feet, his mouth dry and his head hurting. The cavern was eerily silent and he staggered from the room knowing that he was already too late. Legolas lay as one dead on the ground. There was blood upon his face and on the ground. Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. Dropping to his knees Elegost shook the elf, but Legolas did not respond his head lolled to one side and Elegost saw angry red marks on the side of his face.

"What dark deeds have gone, whilst I lay in safe slumber." he cried.

A sudden voice from behind startled him.

oo

Aragorn slept the sleep of the troubled, while the sun rose in Ithilien. He woke bathed in sweat, the shadows of his dreams slipping away. Lurching to his feet, he realised he was cold and he wrapped his arms about his body. His breasts surprised him, then his hands sought his stomach and memory flooded back. With a cry he stumbled forward feet following no particular path. He walked for hours it seemed in darkness and fear, till dim light appeared far ahead. Like a moth that is drawn to the flame he followed it until he came to a crude window in the wall of the cavern. He climbed through it and walked out onto a broad ledge that looked down onto a meadow of trees and flowers. Dazed by the sudden brightness and colour he stood there lost.

oo

The silver haired figure emanated such wisdom and power that Elegost bowed automatically. But** he** stepped forward to touch Elegost lightly on the face where a bruise showed.

"I am well Lord, but Legolas..."  
The stranger turned to the elf on the ground. Kneeling he felt Legolas' brow then took the elf's hands in his own.

"Wake Thranduilion for I have great need of you." his voice was soft and yet filled the small room. In awe Elegost watched as a soft light seemed to flow from the figure to envelop the elf on the ground…Legolas stirred and his eyes opened. At first the elf's blue eyes were dazed but soon focused on the figure in front of him,

"Lord Celeborn," he cried.

"On your feet Legolas for time grows short for Elessar."

"But he is gone Lord, it will take days to find him in these warren of tunnels and rooms." Elegost interjected as Legolas stood.

Celeborn turned his green eyes upon the despairing ranger. "Then we must begin with all haste." he said with a kind smile.

Then he turned his piercing gaze upon Legolas.

"Look into my eyes and think of him _tithen pen_."

Celeborn seemed to glow with a white light as Legolas stared deeply into his eyes.

"I see him," Celeborn said abruptly breaking the contact with Legolas. "Quickly now…"

oo

Aragorn swayed as the warm winds from the south caressed his sore body. He longed for peace, a rest from the horrible images and thoughts that plagued his mind. First Elegost then Legolas dead by his hand.

_Coward,_ said his mind, _you should have let the orcs have you. _

"No!" Aragorn screamed unwilling to listen to that voice.

_Yes, _said the voice, _unworthy deceiver. They trusted you, cared for you, loved you and you betrayed them. _

"No," denied Aragorn in a tiny voice but he believed the words.

_End your misery,_ the voice commanded. _Do it now!_

And Aragorn edged out to the brink of the ledge. He looked down at the sea of flowers below. They undulated gently in the breeze.

Yes, it was best this way.

They reached the window as Aragorn stepped to the edge of the ledge.

"Aragorn," called Celeborn in a loud voice.

Aragorn stopped his head going up in disbelief. He turned slowly, a puzzled look on his face.

He saw within the dim recesses of the cavern a glowing figure clothed in white.

He gaped at it, his tired, defeated mind trying to make sense of what he saw. He took one step forward and stopped.

"Come to me Elessar," Celeborn commanded.

"You are a lie of my mind." Aragorn whispered. The wind blew his long hair back and Celeborn could see the wretchedness in his eyes. His naked body was hunched as though lashed by whips.

"Come to me child," Celeborn said gently and opening his arms let the power that was his wash over the ranger.

Then Aragorn took another step forward and crumbled in a dead faint. Legolas and Elegost rushed from the shadows and caught him before he could fall.

oo

The wind blew, stirring his brown hair across his brow. He opened his eyes and all about him he saw tapestries of white billowing in the breeze. Then Legolas appeared in his line of vision and he blinked.

"You are no more." he said to Legolas in a soft voice.

"I am here Aragorn, surely you see me." Legolas chided him with a smile.

"I can gainsay nothing you say spectre. You are owed your revenge." Aragorn replied in a dull voice.

Legolas looked across briefly at someone Aragorn could not see. Then he stood saying, "I will leave you to rest Aragorn."

But Aragorn reached out and caught at his sleeve. Legolas took his seeking hand and held it.

"Forgive me," said Aragorn, "I did not mean to murder you."

"I have already forgiven you _mellon nin_." Legolas said, but Aragorn hold on his hand tightened.

Legolas knelt at his side, "Sleep Estel, I will be here when you awaken." He leaned forward and kissed the ranger's brow.

Thus comforted Aragorn did indeed close his eyes and drift to sleep.

Celeborn crossed the room, "It will not be long before he is himself again. His body is already healed."

Legolas nodded, here in Lothlorien all the ills of the world seemed far away. But he knew that as soon as Aragorn was better they would be rejoining that world.

Celeborn was almost at the door when he turned and said to Legolas.

"Elegost bid me tell you that he will await you both on the Harad Road when you are of a mind to travel."

"He has left then?" Legolas asked.

"This morning at first light." Celeborn replied.

Legolas nodded, the restless ranger had been meaning to leave for some days now.

Celeborn closed the door quietly as Legolas stood lost in reverie.

oo 

In a fortnight Elegost, ranger of the dúnedain of the southern house found himself once more upon the Harad Road. He travelled south, but he was in no hurry. He intended to give the ranger and the elf enough time to catch up to him, so that they could travel to Minas Tirith together. He knew that Aragorn had much to do to before he was able to face the shadow in the east. He intended to see that the young ranger lived long enough and learnt enough to do so. He flipped his bow into the air and caught it deftly in one hand.

After another mile he passed a turn in the road that was marked by a cairn of lightning struck rock. He paused and ran his fingers lightly over the worn rock face. It was here that he had died some twenty years ago, struck down by orcs in a dreadful battle. And there on the ground near his feet was where Arathorn had lay wounded onto death. "Worry not my friend your son has become a fine man," he said smiling. Then he began to whistle for up ahead a small band of orcs lay in wait. He was game for some adventure. He did not worry too much about the odds against him for no matter how many times he was slain he would always wake up on the Harad Road and he would continue to do so until Aragorn became king. It was a promise he had made with his dying breath to his friend so many years ago.

The End


End file.
